Ultima Verba
by Anemone Onze
Summary: On aurait dit que ton âme animait le voile, toute en courbes et en cassures. Femme Pantin. Os Scorpius/Rose


**Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling**

Petit Os sans prétention sur LE couple de la nouvelle génération : Scorpius et Rose. Vite écris, vite posté.

C'est euh ... Court et plutôt lyrique.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>ULTIMA VERBA<strong>

Étouffé par ma solitude, j'ai songé d'un coup que je ne t'avais jamais écrit de lettres pleines de ces mensonges dorés qui plaisent aux filles.

Je n'ai jamais créé de mythe sublimé autour de notre amour. Aux yeux des autres, notre histoire rappelait déjà bien trop Roméo et Juliette, il nous fallait effacer tout ce romantisme _old school_. Pour avoir une histoire bien à nous, nous avions à éviter toutes ses mièvreries. Cela a peut–être été notre pire erreur.

Mais aujourd'hui j'ai eu une envie d'écrire des mots vides et des mensonges. Juste parce que je me sentais mal, comme un roi sans divertissements ou un gosse déjà pourri qui a cassé son jouet favori.

J'ai eu envie de ce truc un peu vain, un fantasme de lettre d'amour, en somme. Un truc un peu bizarre, d'un autre monde. Sans doute, dans une réalité alternative un autre Scorpius à dit ce genre de choses à une autre Rose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Mais je ne m'attarderais pas sur ces possibles. Tu as toujours trouvé ce genre de lubies bizarres et suspectes. En cela tu es bien comme ta mère, trop terre à terre. Et puis j'ai décidé que je ferais comme si tu lirais cette lettre.

Je ne cherche pas à t'exaspérer, même dans mon monde imaginaire.

Pathétique, je ne suis pas pour te déplaire.

J'aimerais te parler de tout ce qui n'existait pas, t'appâter avec ce sucre. Je n'ai plus douze ans. Tu me manques quand même et ma fierté écroulée ne peut pas me faire taire aujourd'hui. Je ne boude plus dans mon coin comme j'ai pu le faire parfois lorsqu'on était plus qu'à moitié ennemis.

J'aimerais te dire ... J'aimerais te dire toutes les choses que j'ai oublié de faire, de dire, de penser : nos rêves et nos espérances. Je n'étais pas le seul en tord, nous étions deux à oublier d'exister, ensembles.

J'étais vraiment un con, je crois. Faussement nihiliste, je ne projetais rien. Comme un gosse bien nourri, je ne souffrais que d'un trop–plein de béatitude.

Et puis, notre idée de départ, de vivre au jour le jour (Tant d'autres l'on eut avant nous !), en se moquant du monde, c'était peut–être une utopie. Sûrement même. Nous n'avions pas de but, nous pensions pouvoir vivre sans et nous avions tord. Nous nous disions que les rêves c'était comme dieu, l'opium du peuple. Et nous mentions, à nous même et à tous les autres.

Nous avions raison. Il n'y avait besoin de rien pour aimer. L'Amour et l'Eau fraiche comme diraient les Autres, tous ceux qui prônent un romantique fadasse. Nous tombions nous même dans l'écueil que nous avions voulu éviter. Dingue.

Nous avions tord, comme tant d'imbéciles avant nous. Quand l'amour se casse, il ne reste qu'un terrain noir de cendres infertiles. Le sel de nos pleurs stérilise plus sûrement notre amour que des explosions de colère.

Notre danse macabre a fini par nous jouer un sale tour, elle nous a démolis tous les deux. Les vivants et les morts ne peuvent pas se réconcilier. Les Autres avaient raison, peut–être que nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble.

Mais tu aurais quand même pu essayer.

Juste parce qu'elles étaient belles nos absences de rêves, à leur manière éphémère ! Et pourtant tu nous as cassés, tu nous as cassés tous les deux. La déchéance, c'était de l'art sans sublimation, brut. Elle me donnait envie de chialer. Ce n'était ni beau, ni laid. Juste trop fort, pour les deux pauvres petits humains que nous étions.

Tu pensais que Rose Weasley ne pouvait pas aimer et être aimée de Scorpius Malefoy. Alors, tu as essayé de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. C'est cela, juste cela qui nous a brisés. Au théâtre on appelle ça de l'ironie tragique.

Notre petit appart miteux d'abord, au bord de la voie ferrée et si pittoresque ! Il était plein de cafards, jusque dans le grille pain et chaque fois qu'un train passait nous tremblions pris par l'angoisse que tout s'écroule. Lors de nos disputes les murs tremblaient tout autant et nous cassions autant de vases dans des valses malhabiles et fragmentaires.

Deux hommes ne peuvent pas s'aimer d'un amour éternel et absolu, Zabini me l'a répété un nombre incalculable de fois, échaudé par sa propre expérience. Autant dire qu'avec une femme dans l'équation c'était perdu d'avance. C'est drôle parce que ça ne sonnait pas comme une malédiction pourtant.

Parce que c'était beau, tout était beau : notre linge qui séchait sur les barrières de sécurité. Un jour un vent un peu trop violent à emporter une de tes nuisettes. Je l'ai vu rouler, frôler avec délicatesse le haut du train, comme un ange, un fantôme qui me disait adieu. Et c'était magnifique. C'était comme si on n'avait repeint un petit bout de ciel en rouge carmin juste pour moi et métamorphosé ce morceau de tissu en un bout de sylphide qui se tordait dans le ciel, qui faisait rien que pour moi une danse sensuelle avant de disparaitre à jamais.

On aurait dit que ton âme animait le voile, toute en courbes et en cassures. Femme Pantin.

Il était tout aussi beau notre ciel de crépuscule, de la couleur de la rouille et du charbon, délimité par les vieux saules centenaires qui pendaient lamentables, plus loin, le long de la rivière de boue.

Notre chez-nous puait la vieille clope, les murs, les meubles, tout était gris, d'une couleur d'incandescence refroidie. Il y avait du carrelage toujours froid qui recouvrait le sol. Et pourtant, il était peuplé de mille et une couleurs, de petit rien comme ces trombones multicolores qui, oubliaient n'importe où, parsemaient toutes les tables. Ta collection d'éventail formait autant d'ailes de papillons épinglés aux murs. Je les trouvais kitchissimes et j'avais envie de les arracher.

Maintenant j'aimerais mieux cramer avec la baraque plutôt que de les voir disparaitre. Retournement ironique, me diras–tu.

Et toi plus que tout tu étais belle. Toute rousse lorsque je t'avais connue, un peu primaire et sauvage, flamboyante dans toutes les situations tu t'étais assagie en blonde primaire et sophistiquée, un carré bien lissé. Aseptisé. C'était cependant le début de ta déchéance.

- C'est pour mieux m'accorder à toi.

Chaque fois tu souriais lorsque tu le disais cela, comme si c'était une plaisanterie. Moi ça ne me faisait pas rire. Et ça tu ne l'as jamais compris.

Tes pommettes se voilaient tous les matins avant l'aube de teintes d'une froideur transparente. Et je crois bien que je ne t'es jamais vu sans ce masque de poupée de porcelaine. Toujours, tu te levais avant l'aube, afin de revêtir cette image de femme fatale, comme astreinte à un principe de vieille fée, qui te l'aurais imposé en échange de ton humanité.

Car tu n'étais pas humaine. Réflexion faite.

Ton tempérament de flamme était on ne peut plus faux. Tu étais trop froide, tu t'absentais dans tes contrées verglacées où tu te façonnais des visages d'iceberg, en pensée. Je ne t'ai jamais comprise et le pire c'est que sans doute,ce n'est même pas la raison pour laquelle tu m'as quitté.

Ce jour–là, le soleil était noir. Comme l'encre de ta lettre griffonnée. Tu m'avais tout laissé, l'appart, tes vêtements. Comme si c'était plus les miens que les tiens. Cette apparence, toutes ces simagrées, ils étaient rien que pour moi n'est–ce–pas ? Maintenant tu les a laissés tomber.

Tu t'es faite reptile, tu as voulu changer de peau. Trainant ton squelette ailleurs, tu m'as laissé ta mue. Grand bien t'en face ma chérie, devient une autre. Comme ça je n'aurais pas de cornes au moins, je ne serais pas jaloux. S'il faut vraiment que celle que j'ai connue soit morte !

Il y avait tous les vieux foulards que tu avais récupérés dans des friperies obscures et qui sentaient les vieilles eaux de Cologne.

Certains juraient affreusement avec tes boucles rousses, au début. Et j'aimais cette bataille de couleurs, toujours terrible. J'avais l'impression d'assister à un combat sanglant duquel tu triomphais toujours. Ton visage de lune et ton regard écrasaient chaque fois toutes les couleurs qui les entouraient. Les formes du monde se brouillaient lorsque je te regardais.

Je pensais que tu emporterais au moins les foulards ! C'était tellement toi ! Une fois de plus je m'étais trompé. Il faut croire que c'est chez–moi, une habitude tenace.

Longtemps j'ai gardé le rouge tout contre mon cœur, c'était mon préféré. C'était celui sur lequel s'était le plus déposé ton odeur. Mêlée à celle du parfum d'une autre dame mais peu m'importait. Ça aussi c'était une part de ta légende.

Tu étais la plus belle.

Lors de mes nuits je rêve encore de toi. Comme une statue grecque tu m'apparais nue et blanche. Tes tâches de rousseur, elles-mêmes se noient dans le clair de lune de la fenêtre sans volets. Il ne manque que les colonnades.

On disait souvent que nous étions mal assortis. Une rumeur persistante à Poudlard soufflait que j'étais gay et que j'avais plutôt un faible pour les grands yeux verts d'Albus Potter. Joli Programme. C'est vrai qu'il a de beaux yeux, Potter, bien mieux que les tiens qui sans la lumière vive qui les animaient auraient été d'un marron bien terne.

Avec ma blondeur, ma peau pâle je ressemblais à un fantôme près de toi. Alors, femme parfaite tu t'étais adaptée. Tu étais devenu une véritable lady malfoyenne dans notre maison de pauvre.

Le hic, c'est que je ne t'avais jamais demandé ça. Moi ce que j'aimais, c'était ton altérité.

Dans les derniers temps de nos amours tu étais devenus un pantin sans âme. Tu ne te ressemblais même plus. Tu ressemblais à cette sœur blonde et froide que je n'ai jamais eue. A la fin je n'osais même plus te toucher, tellement j'avais peur de l'inceste.

Alors c'est vrai qu'ils étaient beau les yeux d'Albus Potter. J'aurais sans doute mieux fait de m'y perdre. Mon père y aurait vu une raison encore plus valable pour ne plus m'adresser la parole.

Sans regret ma Rose. En voulant me trouver tu t'es perdue en chemin. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous avez aimé ? Des remarques à faire ?<strong>

**A bientôt !**


End file.
